Framed
by zaxman22
Summary: My first Fanfic. Credit to marioandsonicFTW for helping me with title and letting me use one of his characters. Rated T for blood and minor language. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Mystery

Chapter 1: A New Day, Another Mystery

(A/N: So what is up fanfic? This is my first story and I want to make it the best! So please R&R and enjoy! Thanks to marioandsonicFTW for letting me use his character Conan and helping me with the name of the story. Conan is coming in a later chapter.)

As the sun arose in Jasper Park, Canada, a wolf named Humphrey and a she-wolf named Kate had woken with the sun in there eye's.

"Good morning Kate!" Humphrey said happily.

"Morning Humphrey!" said Kate, also very happy.

Why they were so happy you ask? Well, about a week ago they had returned from Idaho.

FLASHBACK

They were both on the train, on their way home. Humphrey saw the full moon and had an idea. He walked to the front of the train car and began to howl at the moon.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Well the moon, the moment… come on Kate, howl at the moon with me." said Humphrey.

He continued to howl at the moon. Kate had tried to hold in tears because his howl was so amazing. She eventually gave in to Humphrey and walked to the front of the train car. She took in a deep breath and began to howl.

END OF FLASHBACK

Humphrey had remembered how he had reacted when he figured out that Kate had to marry BARF.

YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"It's the full moon Winston!" Tony growled.

"I can see that, TONY." Winston growled back.

"All I ask is for you to follow our customs unite the packs, but NO, your daughter had to up and run away!"

"I didn't run away!" yelled Kate, just appearing from the other side of the rock.

"She's back!" said Lilly.

"Where were you?" Winston asked.

"In Idaho" Kate said.

"What were you doing in Idaho?" asked Winston.

"We were taken by humans." Kate said.

"We were SUPPOSED to repopulate." Humphrey said with a chuckle.

Right after Eve heard the word *repopulate*, she instantly leapt on Humphrey and started to suffocate him.

"No! Mom, we didn't repopulate, Humphrey actually helped me get home.

"What a nice boy!" Eve said as she lifted Humphrey off the ground.

"I came back-" Tony cut her off.

"You came back, to marry Garth." Tony said

Kate thought for a moment, about her adventures in Idaho with Humphrey and how they howled on the train, but she knew that her duty's had to come first, and she said,

"Yes, AND UNITE THE PACKS!" She said as unfitting music filled the valley. Everyone howled in joy, everyone except Humphrey.

"M-married?" He asked.

"Y-yes, isn't it great? We're going to unite the packs! She said as a group of girls surrounded her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What's wrong Humphrey? Kate asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about our time in Idaho and when we got back and how Eve almost killed me when I said the word, repopulate." Said Humphrey

"Ha ha! Well, that's good, but don't you remember what day it is today? We're getting married today!" Kate yelled! They had broken the law that Alpha's and Omega's couldn't be mates. So the night that they had both howled together on Howling Rock, (A/N: Excuse me if that sounds stupid, I couldn't think of another way to put it.) Humphrey had proposed to Kate after they were finished. Kate hugged him with tears in her eyes and said, "YES."

"I should probably go get ready." Kate said to Humphrey.

"Ok, see you at the wedding!" They both shared a quick kiss and Kate left.

Humphrey left the den after Kate so he could go get ready too. On his way to the pond, Salty Shaky, and Mooch saw him walking and they decided to surprise him. WOOLF PILE! They screamed as they jumped onto Humphrey.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled at the three as they moved.

"Come on guys, you know I have a wedding to get to today, and I REALLY don't want to be late.

"We just wanted to congratulate you for getting Kate." Shaky said.

"Well thanks guys, but I really got to go, bye!" He said as he walked towards the pond.

"Finally, I'm here. Now, what hair style would impress Kate?" Humphrey said. Just as he finished talking to himself a white blur talked him.

"Sorry… Humphrey..." It was Lilly. She was talking between pants, so she knew something was up.

"What are you doing running so fast and where did you get those gashes?" Asked Humphrey.

"Another…wolf…chase…me…" she said as she passed out.

"Oh no" He said as he lifted up Lilly.

He managed to get here all the way to her parents den

"Winston!" Humphrey yelled.

Eve walked out. Definitely NOT what he wanted.

"Winston is with Ka-"Her words stopped in her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Eve screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back, just as Kate and Winston were walking up the hill to their den.

"LILLY!" Kate screamed. Kate ran over and pulled her sister off of Humphrey. Kate knew that Humphrey would never do such a thing so she put down Lilly and ran to his side, ready to protect him.

Eve pounced at Humphrey, but Kate jumped in front of him and blocked the attack.

"AHH!" Kate screamed. She had 3 large cuts in her side and she fell to the ground.

"AHH!" Eve screamed at what she had done to her own daughter.

Before Eve could do anything else, Humphrey dashed into the woods.

(A/N: So, how is my first fanfic going so far? Please R&R so I can get an understanding of how I can make this better. And since we all know about the two day wait penalty for new accounts to post, I have the second chapter almost finished, except for a few spots. By the way, I also need name suggestions for a new character in the next chapter so PLEASE leave a suggestion in your review. I will not take any credit for names, and I will say who gave me names in the next chapter. Since I have been *YAWN* writing this since two am, zaxman22 going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dicovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

(A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and thanks go to marioandsonicFTW for name suggestion. Again please R&R and enjoy!)

Humphrey was running faster than he ever had before. All he saw was trees flying by him; he wasn't going to stop until he knew he was far away. He remembered what Eve said she would do if I hurt one of her daughters. He cringed at the thought and kept running.

MEANWHILE

Eve was fixing up Lilly and she was VERY PISSED.

"Mom, I know Humphrey better than anyone in this pack, and he would never do such a thing." said Kate.

"Well why don't we ask Lilly" said Eve as Lilly started to wake up.

"Lilly! Who did this to you?" Kate asked.

"H-H-Humphrey." Lilly said weakly.

(Guess you weren't excepting that!)

"HUMPHREY!" Kate and Eve said in unison.

"A-Are y-you sure I-it just l-looked like h-him?" Kate said between sobs.

"It w-was him." she said weakly.

Kate just broke down. She ran to her and Humphrey's den as fast as she could, although it was just hers now. She curled up into a ball and just kept crying.

BACK IN THE FOREST

Humphrey decided the coast was clear and he headed back to his den.

When he got to his den, he saw Kate curled up in a ball crying.

"What's wrong Kate?" Humphrey asked worryingly.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Kate screamed

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Humphrey screamed back.

"THEN HOW COME MY SISTER TOLD ME THAT YOU DID THAT TO HER!" She yelled.

"HOW CAN I HAVE DON IT IF SHE RAN INTO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Humphrey yelled back.

The two wolfs just sat there, thinking and when one did come up with an answer, they just tossed it away, because they thought it was stupid.

"Kate, I think I should leave." Humphrey said.

Then, he dashed back into the forest.

He was running through the forest when… THUD! He ran into another wolf.

"Sorry." he said as he looked up, it was not a wolf he had seen before. He had grey fur like Humphrey, but with an orange tint to it.

"So your Humphrey. "The mysterious wolf said.

"Yah, wait how do you know my name?" he asked.

"The one named Lilly told me." he said as he circled around Humphrey.

"SO YOU'RE THE WOLF THAT HAS BEEN FRAMING ME FOR LILLY'S ATTACK!" He screamed.

"Very good, coyote, and just to make things easier before I kill you, I'm Blaze ." he said

"I Hypnotized Lilly to say your name when she was asked who did this." said Blaze

Then Humphrey jumped at Blaze, trying to get at his thought.

MEANWHILE

Kate was worried about Humphrey, even thought he had hurt her sister and they had just had a big argument, she still wanted to see him. So she walked around, looking for a scent and she found Humphrey's scent going into the woods. She ran into the woods after him. While she was in the woods, she picked up another wolfs sent, she knew that it was not Humphrey's and quickly picked up pace.

When she found Humphrey, she was horrified at the scean; Humphrey was on the ground, a pool of blood around him, and another wolf, chuckling at what he had just done.

"HUMPHREY!" she screamed as she came to his side.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she screamed at the other wolf.

"Oh, I just roughed him up a bit." He said laughing as he ran off.

Kate ran to Humphrey and picked him up, running to her parents. When she got to her parents, Eve stepped out. "Oh Great." she said under her breath. Eve just stared at Humphrey and the she said, "You did exactly what would have done!" she said clapping.

"MOM!" she yelled.

"Humphrey's hurt, and that's all you can say?"

"Ok, bring him in the den." Eve said somewhat sadly.

"But after can I chew him out!?" Eve said excitedly.

"NO!" Kate yelled.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Like I said at the end of last chapter, I wrote these two chapters before I was allowed to post so the next chapter should come quick! Please R&R! Zaxman22 signing off.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

(A/N: Ok, I had a scheduale that I would add a chapter everyday, but alot of you are saking for chapters to come quicker, so I am going to post this chapter now. The next chapter might not come tommorow though. Anyways, credit going to marioandsonicFTW again for letting me uses his character Conan in the following chapters. R&R and enjoy!)

Kate had been sitting outside of her parents den what felt like the whole day now, and what started out to be a happy day turned into a horrible nightmare, Humphrey and Lilly were in injured and Humphrey still had no woken up. Just then, Eve walked out of the den.

"How's Humphrey doing?" she asked.

"He's going to make It." said Eve

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and she walked into the den. Lilly was sitting next to Humphrey, also a bit worried. This, Kate could not understand. Just a few hours ago, Lilly had said that Humphrey had injured her and now she's worried? Kate walked over and asked," Lilly, why are you worried? You told us a few hours ago that Humphrey had injured you!"

"I know…" said Lilly.

"I-I was hypnotized by the wolf that attacked me. His name was Blaze."

Kate gasped. "That was the same wolf that hurt Humphrey…"

"Why would Blaze want to do that?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure." said Lilly.

While they were talking, no one noticed that Humphrey had begun to wake up. He let out a slight groan because he hurt all over.

Kate turned around, "HUMPHREY!" she screamed in joy.

"Morning, Kate." he said weakly.

Kate smiled. They both walked back to their den. Humphrey lied down and took a nap. After what had just taken place, Kate was really tired too. So she lied down next to Humphrey and took a nap too.

LATER

As Humphrey and Kate woke up, a wolf walked up to the den.

"CONAN!" Kate said in joy. (A/N: Conan is Humphrey's big brother and he helped Kate revive Humphrey. Read the story, A Second Chance, by marioandsonicFTW. It's one of my favs!)

"Hey Kate. I heard what happened to my little bro. How's he doing?" Conan asked.

"He's doing fine so far." Kate said.

"Ok, thanks, I've just been so worried about him, since he is my little bro. Mind if I sleep here, to watch him?" Conan asked.

"Sure." Kate said.

"Hey big bro." Humphrey said to Conan.

"Hey litte bro, I'm going hunting for tonight's dinner."

"Can I come?" Kate asked.

"Someone's got to watch him, sorry Kate." Conan said.

"Ok, see you later." said Kate said sounding a little sad, but she knew someone had to watch Humphrey.

MEANWHILE

Garth was worried about Lilly. He hadn't seen her for day's now. He still has a den on the eastern side, so he walked over to the west. When he got to her den, she was not there, so he got even more worried. He walked to Lilly's parent's den, where he met Eve at the mouth of the den.

"Hi Eve. Do you know where Lilly is? I have been searching all day for her."

"She's inside the den sleeping. She got attacked by Humphrey. (A/N: OOPS! Kate forgot to tell her mother that it was not Humphrey! Let's see how this goes…)

"WHAT!" He yelled.

Without going back into the den to see Lilly, he ran off to Humphrey's den.

"Hey Kate, where's Humphrey? I need to kill him." Garth asked.

"Oh, he's in the back slee- wait, WHAT!" Kate screamed.

"He hurt Lilly, MY Lilly, and he has to pay!" Garth yelled.

"No! He didn't hurt Lilly, a wolf named did!" Kate yelled back.

"Then why did Eve tell me that Humphrey did it?" said Garth.

"Shit! I forgot to tell mom!" Kate said.

"So Humphrey didn't do it… sorry Kate, I've just been so worried for Lilly that I get angry really quick now."

"It's ok Garth, it's not your fault, I forgot to tell mom."

Just as they finished their conversation Garth left, and Conan walked back in, dragging a caribou into the den.

"What just happend?" Conan asked.

"Garth just came in and he wanted to kill Humphrey because mom told Garth that Humphrey hurt Lilly." Kate sighed.

"I forgot to tell mom who really did it..." Kate said.

"It's ok Kate, we'll tell her tommorow, come on, let's eat" Conan said.

The four walked up to the caribou and dug in.

(A/N: So, there is Chapter 3. Thanks again to marioandsonicFTW for letting me use Conan. Please R&R, or I will make something bad happen to Kate! MWA HA HA HA HA! *CHOKES ON FLY*

Zaxman22 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth: Part 2

Chapter 4: The Truth: Part 2

(A/N: I'm am going to start doing the characters in point of views, because it's a lot easier for me. Ok, so this chapter is basically a continuation of the last chapter, so please R&R, or, like I said in the last chapter, if I don't get good reviews, something bad will happen to Kate! Bum Bum BUM!)

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

It was the middle of the night. Humphrey had faked slept so everyone would go to sleep. He looked around the den, just to make sure everyone was asleep. Then he walked out of the den, and over to the eastern side.

_Conan's Point of View:_

Conan had also faked slept, and when he saw Humphrey walk out of the den, he knew something was up. So Conan got up and started to follow Humphrey. He followed his scent all the way the river that used to separate the two packs, and he knew that for some reason, Humphrey had gone to the Eastern side.

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

Garth still had a den on the east, and Humphrey needed his help. He walked to Garth's den and looked around, then walked in.

"Garth." Humphrey whispered.

"Uh… Humphrey?" Garth said.

"What are you doing here?" Garth asked.

"I need you help to find Blaze." Humphrey whispered.

"Why do you want to pick a fight with him again? He almost killed you last time!" Garth said.

"I know, but I'm worried that he is going to go after Kate too." Humphrey said.

"I need to stop him before that happens."

"What are you two talking about?" Conan asked as he walked into the den.

"I'm asking Garth to help me stop Blaze." Humphrey said.

"You can't go after him! Especially not in your current state." Conan said.

"But I have to stop him before he gets to Kate!" Humphrey said.

Just as Humphrey finished the sentence, they heard a scream back on the western side.

"I think he already did…" Conan sighed.

"KATE!" Humphrey screamed.

_Kate's Point Of View:_

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Kate screamed as Blaze jumped at her. Kate dodged the attack, but was hurt, because of her quick movement.

"I see you are a trained alpha." Blaze said.

"I can still beat you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kate yelled.

"NO COMMENT." Blaze said, just as he went for the thought.

Just before he could kill Kate, BAM! He was sent flying though the den wall.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled.

Humphrey, Conan and Garth went outside the den and circled around Blaze.

_3__rd__ Person Point Of View:_

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Humphrey yelled.

"WE NEED ANSWERS." Conan said.

"Uh, what they said…" Garth said, rather confused.

"I'm not talking." Blaze said.

"I guess we will have to make you talk." said Conan

"Humphrey, go into the den and make sure Kate is ok, we can handle it from here."

Humphrey ran into the den and asked Kate if she was ok.

MEANWHILE

_Winston's Point Of View:_

"Honey, I heard a scream that came from the Omega's dens. We have to investigate." Winston said.

"Coming!" said Eve, as they started to walk to the Omega's dens.

When they got there, they heard screams coming from Humphrey's den.

"Oh, when I find him, I'm going to rip off his tail, and shove it down his thought." Eve said angrily

They walked to Humphrey's den, to find Conan and Garth circling around another wolf, a wolf shaped hole in the side of the den and Humphrey comforting Kate.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND HERE?!" Winston yelled.

"KATE!" Eve yelled.

Winston ran over to the fight and Eve ran over to Humphrey, about to rip his tail off.

_Kate's Point Of View:_

"NO MOM!" I yelled

"Humphrey didn't hurt me, or Lilly! The wolf over there did!"

"He hypnotized Lilly to say that Humphrey did it, but after it wore off, she told me the truth."

(A/N: So, that's the end of this chapter, so Please R&R. You got lucky this time, Kate almost died! Zaxman22 signing off.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins: Part 1

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins: Part 1

(A/N: OK, so I don't have much to say up here anymore, so just R&R!)

_Kat's Point Of View: _

"His name is Blaze" I said.

"Oh, so Humphrey never did hurt you or Lilly… oh I am so sorry…" Eve said embarrassed.

"It's ok mom." I said.

They both hugged and helped Kate's injured paw.

_Blaze's Point Of View:_

"So, it comes to this…" I said.

"WHY ARE YOU TERRORIZING THE PACK?!" Winston yelled.

I didn't say anything. I didn't have an emotion on his face. I just sat there; I was off in another world.

"TALK YOU SON OF A -" Conan cut Garth off.

"If you don't talk, we kill." Conan said.

Just then, Winston, Garth and Conan all rushed at me all at once. I waited for the right time and then… I JUMPED! The three wolves crashed into each other.

"You're going to have to do better than that to stop me." I said.

I ran over to Garth, who was clearly stunned by the impact of the three wolves, and leapt through the air, and as I passed, I scratched his face.

"GAHH!" Garth screamed.

He ran after me, but when he got to me, I jumped, and he slammed into a tree, knocking himself out.

"Garth!" Conan yelled.

Winston jumped at me, paws first, but I countered it by grabbing his paws, twirling around, and I threw him. He went flying into the trees.

"So, it's just you and me…" I said to Conan.

Conan jumped at me, but he knew that I was going to do what I did to Winston, so at the last second, he moved in a different direction, making me loose balance and fall to the ground.

"You're better than all of these pathetic worms… I can still win." I said

Conan jumped, but I lay down, and as he passed over me, I kicked my hind legs up and sent him flying. Then, I ran off into the woods.

_Conan's Point Of View:_

"I can't believe I let Blaze get away." He trotted up to Garth, who was still out cold, and dragged him into the den.

"Come on Humphrey, we have to find Winston." I said.

"What happened to him?" Kate asked.

"During the fight, Winston got thrown out of our view…"

"WHAT!" Kate cried.

Kate started to cry.

"Eve, comfort Kate while we go find Winston."

Humphrey and Conan trotted out of Humphrey's broken den and went into the woods to find Winston.

We got deeper into the forest, looking for Winston when Humphrey stated a conversation.

"So, big bro, did you find that special *someone * yet?" Humphrey asked.

"Uhh…" I started to blush.

"N-not yet…" I said.

"I know that look anywhere, it's your, *I'm lying* look." Humphrey started to giggle.

"I-I-um-er… let's talk about it later…" I said, while I was red all over.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT TOMATO!" Humphrey screamed in laughter.

"Yep, that's my brother, the jokester of the family." I said to myself.

"Hold up…" I whispered.

"I heard something coming from over there."

The two wolves went over in the direction the sound came from, and saw Winston. On the ground. Bleeding.

"WINSTON!" Humphrey cried.

"H-Humphrey, C-Conan" Winston said.

"T-take me to Eve."

"Big bro, help me pick him up." Humphrey said to me.

We both carried Winston back to Humphrey's den.

_Kate's Point Of View:_

Kate was asleep, with a cast around her paw. It turned out to be broken, so her mom put together a cast using leaves, sticks and tree sap. She was sound asleep when she heard someone come into the den, and she heard three wolves were whispering to each other. She opened her eyes a little bit and saw her mom, Humphrey and Conan talking, and then her mom bent down to her dad, and started to patch him up.

"Mom? Conan? Humphrey? What happened to my dad?" asked Kate as she got up.

"Your dad lost a lot of blood. He might not make it…" Conan said.

I broke down. I curled up into a ball in one of the corners of the den and cried. Humphrey went over to me and tried to comfort me.

2 HOURS LATER

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

Kate had finally fallen asleep, and Humphrey was the only one still up. He wasn't tired yet, so he thought he would start to rebuild some of the den. So he went to where he had smashed Blaze through and started patting down the dirt. In about an hour, he had finished about half of the repair job, but he had grown tired. He went over to where Kate was and fell asleep.

Humphrey woke up to the sound of a howl, signaling that it was time to eat. It was Hutch's howl, because Winston was severely injured. Humphrey realized that he was the only one in the den, except for Winston, who was still asleep. He carefully went outside trying not to wake up Winston, and he went to eat.

(A/N: OK, I have a new poll on my acount, and if you like this story, PLEASE do the poll, oh and R&R!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle Begins:Preperation

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins: Preparation

_Blaze's Point Of View:_

After I had *FINISHED* with those weaklings, I ran off to my pack. It is a pack west of Jasper, and so I thought our next target would be the western pack in Jasper. I am the pack leader, and I told them to all train for a big battle. I just went in there alone because I wanted them to let their guard down. Then, we all strike at once.

I howled to signal a pack meeting, then, once all the wolves were there, I told them our battle plan.

"Ok, I made them let their guard down a little, and we strike at the next full moon. When all of those pathetic idiots are over at their stupid rock howling, we attack the leaders! I injured the male leader so his wife will have to stay to take care of him. So if we kill their leaders, they will let their guard down even more, and will leave them weak!" I said

"There will be 5 battle teams, Delta, Beta, Elipson, Spetznas (I got lazy and used some names from COD MW3) and Home Base. Home Base will be monitoring your every move through some birds that I threatened to work for us. Each bird will be assigned a team. Each team will have a specific howl that will call their bird. Every time your group makes a kill or loses a member, the leader of that group will do a specific howl to call their bird. Tell your bird that you either made a kill or lost a member. That bird will contact Home Base and tell them what you told the bird. I have also got some birds to be our eyes in the sky and they will tell all of the teams where you are and if there are any enemy wolves in the area."

"Delta and Beta will consist of six wolves each. Delta will have our best fighters, and they will attack the leaders. After they are done, they will help the other teams. Beta will stay close behind Delta, in case they need backup. Elipson will have our best runners. They will thin out the other packs defenses so Delta and Beta can attack in a wide range. Spetznas will have 10 wolves go for these 4 four wolves I met at battle. Delta will help Spetznas as these 4 are our primary threat."

"DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?" I asked.

All of the wolves howled in agreement. I let out a light smirk.

"We attack at the next full moon!"

MEANWHILE

"Mom, how's dad doing?" Kate asked her mother.

"He's doing very well, he should be better by next week." Eve said.

"Ok, I'm going to check on Humphrey and Garth." Kate said.

Kate walked over to Humphrey's den. He was sleeping peacefully. She decided not to disturb him and walked into the den. Garth was in the back room, also sleeping, so she went out to find some food.

LATER

Kate is going back to the den dragging a caribou. When she gets to Humphrey's den, she finds him rebuilding the wall that he shot Blaze through. I didn't think he was that strong, Kate thought. She walked into the den and Garth was just limping out of the back room.

"Hey Garth." Kate said

"How's your, Uhh, whole body I guess." Kate asked.

"Doing better, but still can't walk without pain." He said.

"Ok, I'm going to go help Humphrey." Kate said.

Kate walked outside and saw him laying down resting.

"Tired from all that work, huh?" Kate asked.

"Ya, it's a lot of work to fix a wolf shaped hole." He chuckled.

"Want some help?" Kate asked.

"Not right now, it's getting late. Let's go to bed. We can work on it in the morning." Humphrey said.

The two wolves walked into the den and went to sleep.

(A/N: Sorry for short chapter, it's just to show how Blaze's pack prepared for battle. Get ready, the battle begins in the next chapter! Zaxman22 signing off.)


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins: Part 2

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins: Part 2

(A/N: The end of this chapter is very sad, so be prepared... Credit to wheatherwatcher for names from chapter one. I decided to use a different name from marioandsonicFTW, but I thought I might use them later. Please R&R!)

Humphrey woke up from his sleep early. He wanted to watch Kate sleep, because she looked beautiful when she slept. Kate woke up immediately after Humphrey got up.

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

"Dam it!" I said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Uh… nothing." I said nervously.

"I'm going to check on Conan, he's not here, so he's probably out hunting."

Humphrey walked out of the den and tried to pick up Conan's scent. He found it, not too far away from their den, and started to follow it. He followed his scent until he got to… a den? He walked into the den to find Conan, curled up into a ball next to some girl.

"BAH HA HA!" I yelled out.

The two wolves shot up from their sleep.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Conan said.

"Dude, its TOTTALY what it look like!" I laughed.

"So who's the wolf?" I asked.

"The names Nara." she said.

"W-we've been dating for a long time…" Conan shuffled his paws.

Nara leaned on Conan shoulder, and Conan seemed to like that.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone for now." I laughed again.

I walked out of the den and went back to mine. Kate was where the hole in the den was, fixing it. I went over and started to help her.

"So, where was Conan?" Kate asked.

"You won't believe this, he found a girl!" I said.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Kate said.

"I know! We finally all found each other." I said.

Kate gave me a kiss, and we started to work on the den. After it was fixed, it was really late. The sun had almost fully set and the full moon was out. (Uh Oh!)

"Well, I guess we should go get ready for the moonlight howl." I said

"Ok, I'm going to wash up, I'll see you there!" Kate said.

I walked out of the den and quickly washed up, and went to howling rock. I met up with Salty and Janice while I was walking up.

"Hey Salty, hey Janice!" I said.

"Hey Humphrey!" Salty said.

They had a quick chat about random stuff and saw Kate walking up the hill. It was just like the first time, only that they couldn't howl together, because the law was still in place.

"WOW!" I said.

That's all I could say. My mouth hang open as I started to hear music play.

"Where the hell is this music coming from!?" I yelled.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Never mind." I said.

Kate walked up to me and I just kept staring.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked.

I snapped out of my trance and said,

"Oh, nothing, come on, lets go get a good spot."

Kate and I walked up the hill and we saw Conan and Nara looking for a spot.

"Hey Conan, looks like you caught a good one!" Kate said playfully.

"Yah…" Conan said.

"He asked me on a date to the moonlight howl, and I obviously accepted him!" Nara said.

"Ok, we'll see you two later!" I said.

Kate and I went up to the top of the rock and started to howl.

_Blaze's Point Of View:_

"Ok, I hear those idiots howling, Delta, Beta, operation is a go!" I said to the two teams.

"Elipson, Spetznas, you will go after I get confirmation from Delta and Beta."

Delta and Beta went off into the woods.

_Delta's and Beta's Point Of View:_

"Ok guy's, were nearing the rendezvous point." The leader of Delta said.

"Ok, we'll stay behind you, in the woods, you howl if you need backup." The leader of Beta said.

Delta sneaked out of the woods and into western territory. They saw the hill where the leader's den was, and the leader did there howl. A bird came down and landed in front of the leader.

"Tell home base that we've reached the rendezvous point." The leader told the bird.

A LITTLE LATER

_Blaze's Point Of View:_

A bird flapped down to home base.

"Delta has reached the rendezvous point." The bird said.

"Excellent, tell them that they are cleared to engage." I said

A LITTLE MORE LATER

_Delta's Point Of View:_

The bird flapped down to the ground and said,

"You are clear to engage."

"Alright team, move out!" The leader said.

The team moved up the hill where the leaders were sleeping.

"Hello!" The leader said devilishly.

Eve and Winston shot up from their sleep.

All 6 wolves covered the entrance of the den.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Eve growled.

"Oh, we were ordered to KILL you!" The leader said as all six jumped at the two wolves.

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

After the howl had finished, everyone went home.

"Hey Humphrey, I wanted to go see my parents for a second to ask them something, do you want to come?" Kate asked.

"Sure" I said.

When we got to the leaders den, we saw 5 wolves jump into the woods, but when we got up to the den, what Kate and I saw was completely horrifying. There were three wolves lying on the ground dead, blood splattered everywhere. Two wolves were Eve and Winston.

"MOM, DAD!" Kate screamed as she ran over to them.

She started to sob.

"T-there g-gone…" Kate said between sobs.

"Who would do such a thi- BLAZE…" I said horrified.

I ran over to the other dead wolf.

"No, not Blaze…" I said sadly

"Come on Kate… we need to give them a proper burial, even the other one…" I said.

"I-I can't believe t-they're gone." Kate said.

I saw Garth coming from around the corner. I stepped out of the den and walked down the hill.

"Garth… you need to alert the pack." I said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Garth asked.

"Eve and Winston are… dead." I said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Garth yelled.

"What happened?" Garth asked.

"They were attacked… by BLAZE…" I said.

"That fricking scumbag…" Garth said

"He must have had more wolves then just him, because we found another dead wolf in there and 5 ran off into the woods…" I said

"I have to go see how Kate is holding up…" I said sadly.

I walked into the den and Kate was curled up in a ball, crying.

"Kate? How are you doing…" I asked

"I-I just can't believe t-that there gone…" Kate said.

Kate got up and gave me a tight hug as she sobbed into my shoulder. We asked Garth to get someone to help drag them to the burial grounds. Then we walked back to my den.

(A/N: OMG THEIR DEAD! Curse this author! Wait that's me… *runs to hide from angry fans*. Please R&R! Zaxman22 signing off.)


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Continues

Chapter 8: The Battle Continues

(A/N: Ok, so I'm glad nobody came and killed me last night for making Eve and Winston die… *sigh of relief*. Ok, so please R&R and enjoy! Sorry this update took so long, I was having a writer's block.)

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

Kate and I walked back to our den, while she was still sobbing into my shoulder. We got to our den and she curled up in a ball in a corner and cried. I really felt sorry for Kate, but I just didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, I started to get tired, so I curled up next to Kate, who was still crying, and tried to comfort her as I fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

_Blaze's Point Of View:_

Delta and Beta came running through the woods the next day. They must have gotten tired and camped out in the woods.

"Boss, we killed the two leaders, but we lost one of our comrades..." The leader of Delta said sadly.

"Screw him, as long as we killed there leaders!" I said.

The leader of Delta looked sad, but he knew he couldn't stand up to me, so the remaining wolves of Delta and Beta went to their dens.

"Ok, that should have brought them down even more, Elipson, Spetznas, you attack now!"

MEANWHILE

_Garth's Point Of View:_

"I wonder if Lilly found out yet…" I wondered.

"If I found out about what?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, Lilly… I didn't see you there…" I said

"What's wrong, Garth?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, um, ah…" I tried to think of a way to say it.

"Your parents… there… dead." I said with my head hung low.

Lilly didn't say anything. She just sat there, emotionless.

"A-are you s-sure?" Lilly asked.

"I-I'm so sorry Lilly." I said.

She ran to me and cried into my shoulder.

"Hey, let's go find your sister, see how she is doing, ok?" I said trying to make her feel better.

"O-O-Ok…" Lilly sobbed.

MEANWHILE

_3__rd__ Person Point of View:_

The whole pack was morning Winston and Eve's death. Everyone was shocked and wondered who would do such a thing.

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

Kate had gotten tired and fell asleep. I walked up to the front of the den, and sat in thought. Why is Blaze doing this? Who were the wolves that had helped him? And how can we stop him? He was stopped in his thoughts when he heard,

"Hey Humphrey." Garth said.

"Hi Garth, hi Lilly." I said.

"Oh, uh Lilly doesn't really want to talk to anyone but Kate right now, I had to tell her what happened…" Garth said.

"Oh, Kate is in the back sleeping." I said to Lilly.

Lilly walked into the back of the den and started a private talk with Kate. There was a lot of crying, so Garth and I walked outside.

_Kate's Point Of View:_

I was sleeping in the back of Humphrey's den, wondering how I was going to put up with mom and dad's death, when I felt a nudge on my face.

"Kate, wake up, I have to talk to you." Lilly said

I slowly got up from the ground.

"What do you need to talk about?" I said.

"I-I heard about m-mom and dad's death…" she cried.

"I know, I'm still really pissed at Blaze." I said

"I can't believe he would do that." I cried.

"W-why would h-he do this to the p-pack?" Lilly sobbed.

"I-I just don't know." I said.

MEANWHILE

"So, what are we going to do about Blaze?" Garth asked.

"Well, he obviously had help from others, so first we have to get others to help us." I said.

"So how do we do that?" Garth asked.

"Well, we have to call a pack meeting first." I said.

"Then, if we can get enough people to join us, we can fight back."

Just then, 10 wolves jumped out of the forest and ran towards Humphrey and Garth.

"AGAIN?!" I screamed.

"How do we fight 10 wolves?" Garth asked.

"Hold on, I have an idea." I said.

(A/N: So ya, sorry for the long awaited update, I'm sort of having trouble thinking of what to write now. Pass me a PM if you have any suggestions. I am also thinking up a new story, it should be out in about a week after I finish this story. Zaxman22 signing off.)


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle: Part 1

Chapter 9: The Final Battle: Part 1

(A/N: Ok, so the next chapter will sadly be the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and all that other good stuff. Again, thank you! As I said in the last chapter, I'm making a new story and it's now out! It's called Humphrey's Birthday. Please R&R this one and my new story!)

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

"So what do we do?" Garth asked.

"When you called the pack meeting, I went around to our best fighters and told them our plan if they attacked again. I told them when I howl, they should all come running!" I said

"DO IT!" Garth yelled.

I howled as load as could and in about five seconds, all 20 wolves I talked to showed up.

"Wow…" Garth said.

All of the wolves whimpered in fear and they all ran away.

"WIMPS!" I yelled.

"That was actually a pretty good idea!" Garth said.

Just the Kate and Lilly came out of the den, and their jaws dropped in sight of all the wolves outside of Humphrey's den.

"Uhh, Humphrey, what are all of these wolves doing here?" Kate asked

"Blaze sent another attack team…" I said.

"They had ten wolves and they were all sent to ki-" Garth stopped.

Lilly started to cry at the thought of getting killed. She was terrified and she ran into the den.

"Great, I just got her to calm down." Kate said angrily.

Garth went inside the den to try and comfort Lilly as I got all the wolves to leave.

"Good work, I might need you later." I said.

All of the wolves left to their dens. It just so happened that Salty, Shaky and Mooch were walking by when they saw all of the wolves leaving.

"Uhh, Humphrey, did you have a party and not invite us?" Shaky asked.

"No, Blaze sent another attack team…" I said sadly.

"He just doesn't know when to stop, does he?" Salty said.

MEANWHILE

_Blaze's Point Of View:_

I was chuckling at the most probable outcome of what was about to happen when all 10 wolves jumped out of the woods, screaming.

"What the fu-" I said but then I remembered that this story was rated T.

"I mean, what the heck are you doing?" I screamed.

"S-so m-many w-wolves…" The leader of Spetznas said as he held his knees and swung in a rocking motion.

"What a freaking baby, how many?" I asked

"20 or more…" One of the wolves said.

Then I almost passed out.

"HOW DID THAT STUPID FREAKING OMEGA GET SO MANY WOLVES TO HELP HIM!?" I screamed.

"DELTA, BETA, SPETZNAS, ELIPSON, wait, where's Elipson?" I asked.

"They ran a different way." One of the wolves said.

"THOSE IDIOTS! Never mind, we've still outnumbered them!"

"DELTA, BETA, SPETZNAS, GO!" I screamed.

MEANWHILE (again)

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

Humphrey, Kate, and Connor were talking about how they were going to stop Blaze when 10 more wolves ran out of the woods.

"OH COME ON, AGAIN!?" I snarled.

"Wait! We want to join you!" The leader said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?"

"We hate being bossed around by Blaze, and he never cares if someone dies. He just kicks them off a cliff!" The leader said.

Kate and Lilly walked out of the den to see 10 more wolves.

Kate growled at them and was ready to fight.

"Wait Kate!"

"There on our side now." I said

"Really?" Kate asked.

The leader of Elipson explained there story as the night drew closer.

(A/N: So, that's the second last chapter! Again, my new story is now out and it is called Humphrey's Birthday. Please R&R this one and that one!)


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle: Part 2

Chapter 10: The Final Battle: Part 2

(A/N: So this is the last chapter. Not really much of a battle near the end but I had to do a part 2 because I did a part 1. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and here are some honorable mentions:

MarioandsonicFTW for names, most reviews and help with storyline.

Wheatherwatcher for names and reviews.

Satins Bounty Hunter for reviews and help with storyline.

Credit to whetherwatcher for another of his names that I am using in this chapter. So, the last chapter, here we go!)

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

"And that's how it happened." The leader of Elipson said.

"Thanks for telling us all that. By the way, can we have your name because it's really hard to keep calling you leader of Elipson. Stupid author." Kate said

"Oh, my name is Ronak, and what?" Ronak said.

"Thanks, and never mind." Kate said

"So, what are we going to do to stop Blaze?" Garth asked.

"Well, now that our team has joined you, we have definitely outnumbered Blaze." Ronak said.

"So we can go to battle with them!" Lilly said.

"Not without casualties…" Ronak said.

"So when do we fight?" I asked

"It's gotten really late, so Blaze will probably attack tomorrow." Said Ronak.

"We have to rest up so we have lots of energy to battle."

"Oh, and where do we sleep?" Asked Ronak.

"Now that I never thought of…" I said.

"With all of you here, you could probably make a big enough den quickly." I suggested.

So then all of the former members of Blaze's pack started to work. In about 30 minutes, they had already finished a den 4 times the size of Humphrey's.

"Wow, you guys could start charging rent!" I joked.

Then everyone went into their dens and fell asleep.

MORNING

I roll over and I land on something bumpy. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my den.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

I was in the middle of a cave. I looked around, but there was nobody there. I started to hear footsteps near the entrance of the cave.

"So you finally woke up!" The wolf said.

"Huh?" I looked at the wolf, trying to remember who it was.

He had grey fur, like Humphrey's, but with an orange tint.

"BLAZE." I said in disgust.

"Hello Humphrey" Blaze said.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I yelled

"Well, don't you remember the witch that came to you den when you were a pup? The one you thought was dead after Conan and Kate revived you? Well, IM BACK!" Blaze said.

(As I said in, uh, I think the first chapter, read A Second Chance by marioandsonicFTW. You will understand this better)

"You, you killed my parents, you killed Eve and Winston, and you almost killed my brother!" Humphrey yelled.

"Now you're catching on. I still have to kill you. I only killed Eve and Winston because they were getting in the way." Blaze chuckled.

Right after that, Humphrey howled as load as he could, but nobody came running.

"I brought you out of your territory so nobody could here you! Now, to finish you off!" Blaze said as he jumped at Humphrey.

MEANWHILE

_Kate's Point Of View:_

"CONAN, WAKE UP! HUMPHREY'S MISSING!" Kate screamed at Conan.

"Huh, what?" Conan said.

"WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" Kate screamed.

"I think I know who did this…" Conan said sadly.

"But I do know where Blaze would take him."

BACK IN THE CAVE

_Humphrey's Point Of View:_

20 more wolves stepped into the cave.

"Scout the area, I don't want those 4 idiots ruining my *fun* time." Blaze said.

All 20 wolves spread out and covered the entire territory. Then Blaze made his way towards me.

"So, we finally meet again." I said.

I jumped onto Blaze but he slapped me aside. The he jumped on me.

"You really think that would work?" Blaze said.

"I was hoping it would." I said.

Blaze punched me in the head and I was knocked out.

_3__rd__ Person Point of View_

Blaze tossed Humphrey into a stalactite, making the pointed stone shatter. He lay there, un-moving.

"Hah! I finally did it!" Blaze said.

MEANWHILE

Conan had gotten all of the wolves that Humphrey had talked to and with Elipson, they went to Blaze's territory.

"I would expect Blaze to put his attack team on red alert, to make sure we don't get in." Ronak said.

We walked all the way into Blaze's territory, and saw there were a bunch of wolves, around the perimeter of the area.

"I guess you were right." Conan said.

We walked up until one of the guards noticed us.

"OH, MY, GOD!" The guard said as they ran away.

We walked up a hill until we found a cave. We walked in and saw Humphrey lying on the ground and Blaze about to slit is neck.

"NOOOOOO!" Kate screamed as she tackled Blaze.

Conan ran to Humphrey and checked his pulse as the rest of the wolves went to Blaze.

"He's alive." Conan said.

Kate and Blaze were fighting when Blaze kicker her off. Then came Elipson.

"Hey, guys! Your back! Why not help me up?" Blaze said as he got halfway up.

Ronak walked over to Blaze and pushed him back down.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Blaze yelled.

"I don't take orders from you anymore." Ronak said as he slit Blazes neck.

"GAHHH!" Blaze screamed as his mussels went limp.

"He's dead." Ronak said.

Just then the whole pack ran into the cave to see their leader dead.

They were about to attack when Ronak stepped in.

"Don't you remember when Blaze used to torture us? Why would you keep following his orders after he's dead?" Ronak said.

"I guess that's true." One of the wolves said.

"But how can we be friends with them after we killed there leaders?" Another said

"It's alright. You were forced to and you wouldn't have done it if you weren't forced." Kate said.

"We forgive you."

"Thanks a lot!" The leader of Delta said.

All of the wolves left Blaze's dead body to rot and a few wolves kicked him for entertainment. They all walked to the western pack territory and explained what had happened.

2 WEEKS LATER

It had been 2 weeks since we stopped fighting Blaze and Humphrey had told everyone the story on who Blaze was and how he tried to kill him when he was a pup.

Today was the day of Humphrey and Kate's wedding and they had all went to the valley.

First, they accepted each other's scent, and then they playfully nibbled on each other's ear. Then they both rubbed noses and everyone in the valley howled with joy.

"I love you Kate."Humphrey said.

"I love you too Humphrey" Kate replied.

(A/N: YAY! I'm finally done. So how was my first fanfic? Please review and thanks for reading! Zaxman22 signing off)


End file.
